Nasa
Nasa 'is the backup RP Character of Silver Seishin. About Nasa is the forgotten son of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Nasa was born shortly before Broly and Paragus's first meeting with Goku on The World of Legends. After his birth from an unknown mother, Nasa was placed in one of Frieza's child nurseries. Nasa was raised there for 3 years until a giant asteroid came hurtling at the nursery, destroying it. All on board perished, except for Nasa himself. Broly had arrived at that very moment to save his son from death. Broly then took his son to Earth's moon to train him. It was here on the moon where Nasa would get the chance to perfect his naturally gievn strength. Nasa achieved the Super saiyan form at the age of 4, one of the youngest to ever do so. Nasa also mastered the Super Saiyan 2 form and the Legendary Super Saiyan form before leaving the Moon. When Nasa was 11 Broly went to Earth to try and eliminate Son Goku, his lifelong nemesis. Nasa tried to stop him from going on his rampage but was unsuccessful. This was the final time Nasa ever saw his father. Nasa began going from planet to planet in search of his dad but always was disappointed. When Nasa was 18, he had finally given up. He was visited by the ghost of his father who toAgainst ld him what had happened. Nasa had decided that he would use his power for the betterment of mankind. He went to Earth and requested a time machine from Capsule Corp. After he had gotten it, Nasa traveled into the future only to find that a new group of warriors now protected the Earth, The Lookout Crew. Nasa had hoped he would be the only one in this era of time to defend the universe but he was happy to fight alongside the Crew and became a member of it. Power Nasa's power is rivaled by very few. He was trained by his father in the harshest way possible. Constant sparring with the biggest, baddest Saiyan in history. While Nasa had always thought of it as a curse and had always hated when his father would do it but now he has been beaten to near death so many times that he insanely powerful. He has mastered the majority of the Super Saiyan forms his father has including one form known as the "Dream Saiyan". Nasa is a natural master in the art of Ki. He is able to create massive amounts of it with ease and can even use it to heal any of his wounds or other people. He is incredibly fast on land and in air. He can fly faster than the speed of sound without effort. He has also shown massive amounts of physical strength. He has thrown a planet into another planet and acted like it was nothing. Nasa is easily one of the most powerful beings in existence. Birth Nasa was born into the sacred bloodline of the Legendary Saiyans. The Legendary Saiyans were the descendants of the Original Super Saiyan that populated on The World of Legends. Certain Saiyans with the inherited DNA were able to further their Super Saiyan forms to a level beyond. This level came to be known as the Legendary Super Saiyan form. There were multiple LSSJ forms but the most powerful remains unchallenged. It is called the Legendary Supreme Saiyan God. Life on Earth 'Meeting the Crew When Nasa arrived on Earth he sought out some of its greatest warriors in an attempt to see what this generation of the universe had to offer. Nasa sensed numerous high power levels in one area. He arrived in Supreme City, which rests in the shadow of the Lookout. Nasa was intrigued by the enormous pole and he began climbing it. When he reached the top, he saw the powers he had sensed earlier. The warriors introduced themselves as the Lookout Crew. Nasa suddenly felt content to join these warriors as a way to get stronger. Nasa was happily recruited and took the room of a left member, SS. Techniques *Zen Star *Kamehameha *Bloody Smash *Spirit Bomb *Omega Blaster *Eclipse Wave *Legendary Supreme Divine Blaster Forms *Base *SSJ *LSSJ *LSSJ3 * SSJ God *SSSJ *Legendary Supreme Saiyan God * LSSJG (Dream Enhanced) Gallery NasaSS3.jpg|LSSJ NasaLSSJ2.jpg| NasaLSSJ3.jpg|LSSJ 3 NasaSupremeSaiyan.png|Supreme SSJ NasaUltimate.png|Legendary Supreme Saiyan God NasaLSaber.jpg|L Saber Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter